


No espero ser un gran depredador

by sakuramar



Series: Animales [2]
Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramar/pseuds/sakuramar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usare todos mis recursos y conseguire todo lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir en el mundo en el que me he metido; lo único que me importa es sobrevivir en este ambiente hostil, frio e indiferente; me basta con seguir al que sea el depredador más fuerte de la región, como lo haría un zorro del ártico. Mención muy ligera de yaoi Oga/Furuichi y otras aun más ligerisisimas (Creo XD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No espero ser un gran depredador

**Author's Note:**

> QUERIDA PERSONA QUE LEERAS ESTO: MUCHAS GRACIAS : )
> 
> Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión. 
> 
> Basado en los zorros árticos que pueden sobrevivir a temperaturas por debajo de los -50°c, tienen varias adaptaciones que les permiten vivir en este medio gélido como las plantas de las patas peludas, orejas cortas y un hocico chato. Viven en madrigueras, pero si llegan a estar atrapados en medio de una tormenta de nieve pueden cavar túneles que les permite refugiarse. Por lo general son de color blanco pero algunos pueden tener el pelaje gris azulado, con el paso de las estaciones su pelaje cambia de color llegando a ser marrón o gris que le permite ocultarse y facilitan la caza. Los zorros árticos siguen al mayor depredador de la región, el oso polar, para comer los restos de sus cacerías. Cuando hay plantas, los zorros también se alimentan de ellas. Los zorros usan su gruesa cola para mantener el equilibrio y como manta caliente cuando hace frio. La hembra del zorro ártico pare una gran camada de hasta 14 cachorros cada primavera. Información obtenida de National Geographic.
> 
> Advertencias: (¿)posible mucho OCC(?), frases incoherente y sin sentido, frases o ideas repetitivas, otras cosas, faltas de ortografía. Mención de relación hombre/hombre (sin descripción de sexo explicito) si no te gusta hazme un favor y hazte un favor y no lo leas. Mención de Furuichi como zorra en todo sentido y mal sentido de la palabra, nada explicito, (creo).
> 
> Lo último que quiero es ofender a alguien, espero que no, aun así me disculpo por las molestias que pudiera causar, es decir si alguien lo lee XD
> 
> Pareja: Mención nada más Oga/Furuichi otras

**_No espero ser un gran depredador, me basta con ser un zorro ártico y seguirte_ **

Para sobrevivir en el medio en el que me he metido solo y exclusivamente por el tarado de Oga, no necesariamente se tiene que tener una fuerza sobre humana (que si es útil pero no necesaria), se necesita resistencia y para alguien como yo mucha pero mucha astucia, esto lo sé desde que decidí ser el mejor amigo del ogro Oga.

Éramos la dupla perfecta  él los músculos y yo el cerebro, jajajaja te lo creíste pues verás nunca fue así, con su fuerza sobre humana nunca necesitamos de estrategias para acabar con sus enemigos después de todo al final siempre terminaban postrándose a sus pies, rindiéndole pleitesía, lo único que yo hacía era esconderme mientras el arreglaba sus asuntos, después íbamos a la escuela y así era sucesivamente, un ciclo interminable de agradable monotonía, feliz y ensangrentada rutina la nuestra.

…Hasta la llegada de bebe Bel, desde ese día el mundo tal cual lo había conocido cambio radicalmente, mmmm  piensas que exagero, seguro dirás ¿como un indefenso bebe puede cambiar el mundo tal cual lo conoces? pues si y más si dicho bebe es el hijo del mismísimo rey del infierno, por ende un demonio,  aja ahora ya no piensas que exagero verdad, pues si, la llegada de Bel cambio el mundo de Oga ya que lo escogió como padre.

Ese  maldito bastardo de Oga, fue a mi casa, ¡¡¡a mi casa!!! a darme una explicación que nunca le pedí, vale que estoy acostumbrado a que pelee con un infinidad de bandas y pandilleros, pero los demonios ya son otra cosa completamente diferente, pero rayos, no iba a abandonar a mi amigo cuando más me necesitaba, a pesar de que no me lo dijera con esas palabras, bueno no me dijo nada, no era necesario pues he convivido con él demasiado tiempo para entendernos sin palabras ni platicas mentales, solo era necesario gestos y ni tanto, volviendo al tema, luego se le ocurrió la genial idea de buscarle otro padre o madre a su no deseado hijo, ya sabía que no iba funcionar pues no existía nadie más sádico, que disfrutara tanto las peleas como él, no le dije nada pues pensaba que sería divertido verlo intentarlo, que si, fue divertido tienes que aceptarlo, vamos que soltaste muchas carcajadas lo sé, así conocimos a los que serian sus nuevos súbditos.

Como olvidar que conocí un poco del infierno, bueno no era tan espantoso como lo pintaban, la verdad sea dicha, parecía un RPG´s en línea si me lo preguntan, con los monstros, el héroe, sus acompañante, el misteriosos personaje y la princesa que necesitaba ser recatada, fue divertido pero desesperante.

Otro  giro dio mi vida cuando nos tuvimos que ir a otra escuela pues el estúpido de Oga rompió la nuestra y ahí otros enemigos y un antiguo amigo que le tenía rencor a Oga, valla con el bastardo que rápido se olvida de la amistad,  maldito desgraciado Miki, aaa lo que sea  que me desvió, al final las cosas se arreglaron y tan felices como perdices pero Oga no lo iba aceptar tan fácilmente, nadie conocía mejor al desgraciado que yo o eso pensaba, claro que también nos enteramos de otras cosas, como la existencia de hechiceros, medios demonios, la revuelta en el infierno y muchas otras cosas, que la verdad no me importaron mucho…asi también tuvimos que entrenar para enfrentarlos a los súbditos de En otro hijo del demonio literalmente.

Después  llego  lo terrible lo más  bizarro, no ¡no! ¡NO! olvídate del maldito barbón, eso no era nada, las palizas va nada, los malditos pilares con sus ansias de matar a bel, nada, el estúpido de En (si el hermano llorica de bel, más llorica que el bebe) n-a-d-a, aja eso tú lo sabes, me empezaron a agarrar como su payaso personal, ¡qué quienes? Mpp  pues los nuevos y relucientes seguidores de Oga, hasta el maldito oga…bueno las primeras cientos de veces lo pasas, pues te acostumbras, total no decían nada nuevo y nada que no fuera cierto, pues si soy débil, no tengo las ansias de matar, ni la necesidad o eso creía de venganza, ni sed de sangre, pervertido también soy, pero no soy ningún jodido pedófilo lolicon.

 ¡Qué? pensaras que Oga les habrá puesto un alto pues insultaban a su mejor amigo, ooooo que inocente has de ser si creíste algo así, el &%&$#$” no dijo ni hizo nada para ayudar a su supuesto mejor amigo, los dejo hacer, decir y despreciarme como se les diera la gana, jajajaja total que de esa manera no era un inútil al menos les sacaba una risa a los desgraciados, joder que nadie me apoyaba, me hicieron sentir tan basura, taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan despreciable, pero que podía hacer si no tenía ni el apoyo del jefe máximo, porque no, ese tío ya no era mi amigo, por más que el siguiera creyendo lo contrario, para amigos como él mejor un  unicornio de mil colores ¡ah? ¿Qué esos no existen?, ya entendiste mi jodido punto.

 ¿¡Qué estoy siendo muy dramático, pesimista y depresivo!?, ¿¡            Qué sueno como alguien que se quiere suicidar!?, ¿¡qué me comporto como un jodido adolescente!? Oh sorpresa soy un jodido adolescente y tengo derecho de sentirme así, y aunque no, son mis estúpidos sentimientos; maldita sea que hasta mi familia me desprecia por el jodido barbón y la estúpida medico chafa del infierno que solo sirve para enredar más las cosas…JAJAJAJAJA pero que dices que al final Oga me defendió y les pidió que no me tratarán mal, noticias para ti, espero hasta que me estaba muriendo para intervenir, necesito que invocara al más fuerte pilar o ex pilar para intervenir, y solo me dijo que si seguía así me iba a morir, pues que se creía el bastardo, que lo que llevaba hasta ahora era vida (pero no es como si quisiera morir después de todo mis ganas de vivir son más fuertes que mis malditos sentimientos pesimistas), el hecho que a él lo trataran como la más jodida valiosa joya jamás colocada en la tierra no quería decir que a mí me trataran igual, era todo lo contrario, que no me saliera con esa idiotez, y encima me llama idiota el idiota, valla que al final todo resulto “bien” y con lo que me salen los y las estúpidas descerebradas, que solo lo hacían por amor al arte, pero que me podía esperar de ellos, no es que fuéramos los amigos más cercanos, pero creía que al menos éramos camaradas de batalla o algo parecido y después me dicen que me tienen envidia por la “estrecha amistad” con Oga, ¡donde esta mi maldito unicornio?  Carajo, así no existen, pues cuando quieran se las cambio y haber si me siguen envidiando estúpidas.

Pero el único culpable soy yo, al fin de cuentas Oga no me quería como amigo en primer lugar, tal vez nunca me termino de aceptar por completo, después de todo se que no es un completo estúpido, y tiene sus extrañas formas de hacer las cosas para que la gente lo entienda, o lo desprecie más fácilmente; pero se acabo, ya no más, no seguiré siendo el mejor amigo del bastardo, jujujuju creíste que se me escapo lo de su hermana, sigue pensando eso; crees que me interesa alguna de esas mujeres pandilleras, sigue creyendo eso; piensas que no tengo el blasón por que soy igual a Oga, por lo tanto no puede ser su súbdito y no necesariamente por que no le sea el más fiel entre los fieles aaaa tal vez sea un poco de eso, o  a lo mejor no, mmmm piensa lo que quieras…

Pero no pareces de acuerdo, necesitas alguna prueba más, bien, mira lo que está pasando, aquí el supuesto mejor amigo está muerto, porque le han sacado el corazón y el alma,  han dividió el alma en partes, mi cuerpo se está desangrando y fue llevado para arreglar por Lajodidamia, necesitan recuperar los pedazos y regresarlos a mi cuerpo antes del amanecer, dirás Oga los va a juntar porque eres su superduperluper mejor amigo, pues bien estamos a una hora del amanecer y es más importante restregarle al enemigo en turno que es más poderos que devolverme a la vida, mmmm al final tal vez todo esto haya sido parte de un supremo plan para destapar lo de la compañía salomon, o no; el caso es que yo no soy prioridad para él, pues ya tiene más amigos, tiene a la enamorada dulce y honesta Aoi, al lleno de recursos y trampas Himekawa, al más fiel al parecer Kanzaki, y al más fuerte y gentil Toujo, yo ya no soy necesario; para ganar una guerra los sacrificios son necesarios, pero no te confundas, yo viviré, ¿Qué cómo? Pues aré lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir, puedo vender mi alma (ja), al mejor postor, se lo que sientes los pilares  por mi  y déjame decirte que no les soy para nada indiferente pues cuando hice el contrato temporal con ellos también pude leer sus sentimientos y vamos son demonios ellos por definición son la perversión  misma y para ellos soy extremadamente excitante ¿qué por qué? Se los tendrías que preguntar a ellos, pero te diré que mi alma les fascino, al igual que mi cuerpo; a Luci y Taka-chan también, lo sentí cuando me sacaba el corazón/alma, y de Taka-chan cuando estaba platicando conmigo, oye recuerda que no soy bueno peleando y que su excitación no era precisamente por lo buen luchador que soy, si también lo sentí en Kanzaki, Aoi, Toujo, y Himekawa, oye sobre Himekawa soy más parecido a él de lo que llegue a pensar, después de todo no solo reconozco a los de mi especie por el pelaje, el es astuto y hace lo que sea necesario para ganar, lástima que él fue criado en cautiverio, así que no sabe que es pelear y hacer de todo para sobrevivir, aun así sigue siendo de mi misma especie; al menos si me llego a ir del lado de Oga se quien ocupara mi puesto jejejeje. 

Regresando al tema solo  tendré que esperar y ver quién es el depredador más fuerte para seguirlo, porque necesito los restos que valla dejando en el camino; claro que yo no era así, nunca me movía por esas intensiones interesadas en el mejor postor, pero convivir con tanto demonio y malandro, algo se me tuvo que pegar, por eso es que mi mundo cambio con la llegada de bel…Por ahora seguiré a Oga pues es el más fuerte y usare todos mis recursos para sobrevivir en el mundo en el que me he metido, todas las habilidades y adaptaciones que he adquirido, todas mis armas las usare de ser necesario, pues lo único que me importa es sobrevivir en este ambiente hostil, frio e indiferente, no me interesa convertirme en el más fuerte, ni en el más nada, solo deseo sobrevivir y aré lo que haga falta para hacerlo, y si necesito usar mi cola para equilíbrame y darme calor lo aré, y si el depredador más fuerte lo desea se la daré, ooooooooooo entre nosotros Oga desea tanto todo lo que le puedo dar, el  tampoco me ve como un amigo más, al parecer desea mi pelaje sobre de él como cobertor encima de su cama, si sabes a lo que me refiero… en fin seré toda una zorra del ático digo ártico, y es por eso que se que Oga seguirá siendo el depredador más fuerte porque es muy posesivo con lo que cree suyo y para mi desgracia o no yo mismo me ofrecí a ser de él, y él no desea que nadie más use mi tan apetecible piel.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí gracias por leerlo : )
> 
> NOTA O ¿NO?: Escogí al zorro ártico porque es un animal muy bonito y ya XD bueno fue una de las razones, pero no la principal, es astuto, sigue al mayor depredar de su región, y sabe cómo sobrevivir a condiciones adversas, si, hay mucho animales que pueden hacer eso pero, este se me hizo muy similar a Furuichi además sus pelajes son similares (y se me hace tierno). Sobre todo, ¡¡¡¡las hembras puede dar hasta 14 cachorros!!!!, animo Furuichi yo se que puedes, bueno no, pero se vale soñar XD (al menos puedes adoptar o cuidar a los de Oga, a los de los pilares o quien sea, o que te junten a todos los niños y los cuidas por que se que serás una buena madre (?) o.O, o puedes intentarlo arduamente con diferentes machos aunque no consigas nada al final pues también eres macho, pero seguro el proceso lo disfrutas…si estoy loca XD )
> 
> Si leíste la nota(?) es porque no tenias nada mejor que hacer XD… Aun así y de nuevo:
> 
> Muchas gracias : )


End file.
